Reconstruction
Reconstruction is a chapter in Pax Regalis. In this chapter, the newly-arrived Bagani Mangubat Damitan, 5th Duke of Segbu, needs to restore the basic supply of the Providencian Navy base soon in case of an enemy's comback. Transcript 'M'Y name is Bagani Mangubat Damitan, the 5th Duke of Segbu, and I live in Segbu, working there as its own Duke. When I arrived to this island from a balangay that Captain Kapid Paratawag once sailed this to me, when we arrive there from the storm, I was then greeted by Lady Sophia with a small smile. "The cannons of the invaders may have plunged us into darkness, but your arrival is a shining light in this darkness!" she said this to me, "I believe that under your command, this place will be restored into working order in no time!" "Hey," I wondered. "Where the heck is this port?" She was confused at first, but she said, "This port was once the location of a navy base. This place may have suffered attacks from the enemy, but I believe that you can restore it in no time!" I smiled with a slight blush, then I said, "Ah. That's a nice meeting you, eh? Well, my name is Bagani Mangubat Damitan. I'm the 5th Duke of Segbu. I came from the Rajahnate of Maharlika." She smiled with a little admiration, then she replied, "Oh, I see," then we chuckled together, but she became serious and said, "I just received a message: due to the battle line being overstretch, the enemy's supply ships have also joined in the blockade. These pirate ships are quite weak. During battle, they rely on the frigates around them for defence." "Okay then," I said, then we hopped into our airship. Soon, we get to a see our base in a bird's eye view with my telescope. It's about 60 miles away from Amerigonia, but only to be northwest. If you don't agree with the imperial system and/or knowledgeable with the metric system, then it's 96.5 kilometres too. While I was chartering it on my map, she said, "This is our position! I will request the fire support of the Redcoats, because they will help us with this surprise attack shortly." I nodded with confidence... and then we land our airship back to the ground. After, we left the airship, and then I went onboard to my own ship, the Datu Itim. Lady Sophia decided to stay on the port while I'm commanding it for my fellow crew. As I went onboard into this ship, I began to command. I shouted, "Alright gentlemen! Get ready to set sail! Boys, get your asses in here, and for Bathala's sake, don't even get killed!" A sailor said, "Yes sir!" As we set sail, I heard a female voice on the radio, then she said, "I admire your courage, but you will pay the price for your stupid courage!" "Never!" I shouted to her. "Alright guys! Fire your cannons! Man your stations! Her she comes!!" Man, I never commanded ship crews like this before, but she said on the radio again, "Red sunset, blood-stained swords, dazzling gold..." I grew mad, then I grabbed my Brown Bess to fire at the radio, then I aimed at it... then I fired my gun to destroy it. I got madder this time when the radio went static. A telephone then rang, then I picked it up to call her. "How the heck are you?!" A female sighed slightly and said, "Well, my name is Catrina Dipo. I'm the leader of the vikings. How are you going to stop me if one wants you and Lady Sophia to both walk the damn plank?" Well, that sucks. So, I angrily screamed, then I hung it up too. I decided to wield up my Brown Bess and run into the ropes to swing into Catrina's ship, then as the pirates and my fellow comrade sailors fight each other to the death, I angrily ignored these guys fighting each other so badly. I knocked the cabin door, then I kicked it open. Catrina was shocked. "Shit, what are you doing?" she said. I replied, "You are foremostly terrorizing everybody not only in the seas, but also in coastal regions. So why not you hurry up and die, you girl of a bastard?!" She growled angrily, and then we both raised up our cutlasses, then we went in for a swordfight. We fought each other hesitatingly, but then another volley of cannons nearly destroyed her ship. Well, you know what other ship is it? You guessed it. It's a Hispanian ship, Santa María. This was a ship that's used by Christopher Columbus to set sail to India, but in reality, he did land to the Caribbean instead. Abroad the ship was a group of Hispanian sailors, including Spy Fox, the Star Fox team, the Star Wolf team, the Road Rovers, Humphrey's pack, Winnie the Pooh and his friends, Jon Talbain, Felicia, Little Red Riding Hood and her friends, Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends, Harry Potter, Frodo Baggins, Bilbo Baggings, Sarah Williams, Dorothy Gale, Lucy Pevensie, Conan the Barbarian, Xena, Buffy Summers, Samwise Gamgee, Donkey, Ron Weasley, Hermione Ginger, Gabrielle, Sir Kay, Inigo Montoya, Fezzik, Ser Bronn, Obern, Samwell Tarly, Willow Rosenberg, Albus Dumbledore, Gandalf, Great Uncle Merry, Ebenezar McCoy, Doctor Morgenes, Professor X, Rupert Giles, Glinda the Good Witch, Aslan, Vin, Elend, Jamie Fraser, Edward Cullen, Alec Campion, Arwen, The Beast, Prince Po, Buttercup, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Toothless, Buckbeak, a few Ents, a few Wild Things, The Coyote, Aragorn, Bard, Raven, Professor McGonagall, Wedge Antilles, Princess Leia, Madmartigan, Tyrrion Lannister, Draco Malfoy, Regent, The Henchman, Jeremiah Colt, a few Angaraks, Theon Greyjoy, Count Dracula, Felicity Merriman, Elizabeth Cole, Edward Merriman, my wife Princess Genrietta III of Rossia, and my children, Makisig Mangubat Romanov-Damitan and Elizabeth Mangubat Romanov-Damitan. But what's this? Well, it looks like that Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Dorothy Ann Rourke, Jyoti Kaur, Keesha Franklin, Ralphie Tennelli, Tim Jamal and Wanda Li are now older and magical. Even those Backyard Sports characters too. And for Kayla from Fatty Bear? Well, she's older now, but at least Felicity, Elizabeth, Dorothy Gale and my kids are still kids... but hey, there are a lot of kids here in Sinaya! Oh, and there's someone on the board. Entering from the cabin door was my friend and colleague from Britannia. His name is Captain Albert. We fought together in the Siege of Yorksville back then. He greeted to me with a bow and a gentle smile. "Marvelolous! From the looks of it, the fleet has not yet set sail, but I came at the right time!" he said. "Allow me to introduce myself, for I am the undefeated captain of the Redcoats, Albert!" "So, you're Albert... daww... dang. I don't have much time to have your last name spoken." "Great! An army of Redcaots has already been deployed on your flagship!" Lady Sophie praised with great joy and happiness. "Please order the attack! Our soldiers are already restless!" Albert said, then I declined by saying, "Sorry, but no. Well do it later once we build a farm, a lumber mill and an iron mine. Also, I have a palace to renovate with." By then Catrina, now wounded, admitted her defeat by saying, "You have an amazing power!" then she crawled to the waters... wounded. Everyone onboard cheered in victory, then I went back to my own ship, Datu Itim, and now these two ships are with [[HMS Victory]]. She's with us, and she'll help us take back the seven seas that we've lost from these pirates, so we decided to head home to upgrade. Later that day, the awaiting farmers, the lumberjacks, the miners and the sailors cheered while we hear a fanfare from a group of trumpeteers that are lined in rows. The lead trumpeteer then reads her scroll by saying in a loud and clear voice, "Citizens of Providencia, I'm presenting to you our new savior, the 5th Duke of Segbu, Bagani Mangubat Damitan." The crowd cheered, then we walked together with everyone else to the red carpet in tune of Borussia by Gaspare Spontini with a flower girl throwing her flowers, then I met the lead trumpeteer with a smile. "Ah, congratulations, son! You defeated a group of vile viking pirates that tried to ravage our coast. So, I have a deep, sincere thanks to you for defeating them," she said. "My name is Grace Wall. I'm from Eria. I helped Britonnians end the Erian Potato Famine, and as you may know, Erians like potatoes, but not all of them. Yet however, Erians also fled to Amerigonia and Canadia for their immigration. Sometimes, they do go to Britonnia and some parts of Sinaya, but.... unfortunately, we don't have enough time to celebrate." Then she told the applauding crowd to stop cheering and go home by saying, "Uh... excuse me, folks. Get out. I said get the heck out!!" The crowd awed in saddness, then they left, and she also shouted to the trumpeteers by shouting, "Hey gents! Get the heck out! I don't need you here!!" She pushed the trumpeteers to the shed, but one of them played "Mary Had A Little Lamb" on his trumpet, then she got mad and said, "Hey! What's going with you Reggie! Stop it!" She rolled up her scroll and knocked his head over. As he leaves, she asked something important to me, "Well, I want to tell you something. I would like to join the party, but unfortunately, the Pirate Empire is seeking to destroy us all. Now I want you to help me out." I nodded. My I didn't know how Grace Wall met me when I was in the 20s. She's a good trumpeteer. So, yeah. We decided to build a farm, a lumber mill and an iron mine, then we can upgrade it. That'll be a good idea. "Guess who's onboard of HMS Victory, Bagani?" asked Jyoti. I turned my head to see that HMS Victory is boarded with Redcoats, sepoys, American militiamen, Chinese arquebusiers, janissaries, cazadores, US Army Rangers, Old Guards, vikings, Jägers, Highlanders, Polish infantrymen, French marines, Hessian mercenaries, Russian infantrymen, mamluks, Swiss mercenaries, Dutch grenadiers and reformed Caribbean pirates, including these guys who are holding on licornes, ribauldequins, 24-pounder long guns, Coehorns, huolongjings,32-pounders, morutarus, pierrier à boîtes, 5.5-inch mortars, 12-pounder guns, 13-inch mortars, double-barreled cannons, culverins, petards, French 5.5-inch howitzers, Armstrong Guns, General's Arrows, puckle guns, Dardanelles Guns and 68-pounder guns. Oh, well, looks like they're here now. Looks like we're ready to build up a farm, a lumber mill and an iron mine at this moment... but hey, there's the Berringtons! "Hello," said Mr. Berrington. "Allow me to introdue myself. I'm Nicholas Berrington. This is my wife, Alexandria Berrington. I also have three daughters: Jasmine, Aurora and Belle." I shook his hands and said, "Nice to meet you, sir." Category:Chapters Category:Real World